SSX3: New Terrain
by DeNice
Summary: The long awaited 10th chap is up! Goes to show that I haven't forgotten about this one! Anyway, the race on Metro City's track is underway, but can Mac put aside Hiro to come out on top? Maybe. Maybe not... See for yourself!
1. Reunion

Author's Note: This is my first SSX fic so I'm looking for good reviews. I hope you like this! I'm a fan of the series and this just popped into my head so I thought I'd type it. Here ya go!  
  
VENUE 1: Reunion  
  
As Mac looked out the plane window as stared at the abomination called Mount BIG, one word repeated in his brain.  
  
{Awesome. . .}  
  
It was officially 2 years after the last SSX competition dubbed "SSX Tricky". During which, the circuit competed in two events, race and showoff. Mac earned the gold in the overall Showoff, his friend, Kaori, scored the silver and Seeiah, another competitor, won bronze. Although he didn't do so well in the race portion, the medal in showoff brought forth a much more balanced rider in him. He waited for the chance to score big in both events next time. . .  
  
Once he heard word of the new SSX and its new featured, he got stoked quickly. However, once the invite mentioned a newly discovered mountain roughly three times the size of Mount Everest, Mac. . . THE Mac, thought for a second that he had doubts. Then again, it was only a second.  
  
Now, here he was, getting ready to carve his full name into the fresh powder that awaited him (despite the fact that he hated his full name).  
  
"Uh. . . Mac? Is that you?"  
  
Mac turned around by the new voice and gasped a bit.  
  
"Kaori? You. . . look AND sound different from last time. What happened?"  
  
Kaori, the female Japanese rider from the last two SSX competitions, smiled. Just like Mac, she got taller, but she also slightly dyed her hair to a brighter brown than normal and word a brown sweated with matching designer pants. The two were long-time friends ever since the first SSX roughly 4 or 5 years ago. She was, and still is, a very energetic girl, but after the last SSX, her popularity in Japan soared. As a result, she grew to be a more serious boarder. . . but by the looks of it, Mac still saw the same girl from last time.  
  
As Kaori sat down, she answered Mac's question with a shrug. "Nothing much. Just getting used to all this popularity I'm getting. I just know that this competition is going to be really cool. What about you?"  
  
"Are you kidding?? I'm ready to lay the smackdown on this mountain. Nothing's too hard for me!"  
  
Kaori giggled at her friend's excitement. "Seems as if you haven't changed much."  
  
"Nope! Anyway. . . did you hear about the new guys coming in?"  
  
"Of course, Mac. Here. . ."  
  
Kaori looked into her pant pocket and pulled out a folded piece of paper and gave it to Mac, who gave a puzzled look.  
  
"What's this for?"  
  
"It's the list of boarders here. You should have gotten one. . ."  
  
Mac didn't listen to the last comment and looked on. The list read. . .  
  
Zoe Psymon Mac Griff Nate Brodi JP Hiro Jurgen Kaori Elise Eddie Luther (at this moment he cringed. He HATED Luther. . .) Seeiah Marisol Eddie Allegra Viggo Moby (another cringe. He and Moby never really got along. . .)  
  
"It's pretty big this time, isn't it?" Kaori asked.  
  
"Yeah. . . A bunch of new and old guys, too. . ."  
  
"Hey, Mac!! Whassup!?"  
  
Out of nowhere, Mac was grabbed from behind and received a huge nuggie. Instantly Kaori jumped back, a bit surprised from the one who was doing it.  
  
"Moby??" she asked. The British representative with much longer dreadlocks than normal stopped and gave a smile to Kaori.  
  
"Yeah?" Moby asked, looking at Mac's startled expression.  
  
"What's with you??" Mac asked. "You never even wanted to even come near me before. What type of medication are you on?"  
  
"Nothing, mate. Is it illegal to meet up with a competitor and hang out?"  
  
Mac just started at Moby for a long while before his shook his head.  
  
"I hope you aren't playing mind games with me, Moby."  
  
"I'm not. Just relax, mate. You're WAY too tense. Now, if you'll excuse me. . ."  
  
As Moby left, Kaori raised an eyebrow.  
  
"What happened to him?"  
  
"I don't know. . . and I don't think I want to know. . ." was Mac's response. Already he knew that things were going to be different this year. . .  
  
End of Venue. How did you like it? PLEAZE review it if you liked it!! 


	2. Rivalry

Venue 2: Rivalry  
  
It was pretty quiet at the very tip of Mount BIG, save for the vicious wind that cut through. Staring at the flat peak to Peak 3's The Throne was one man. and his voice was even sharper than the wind.  
  
"Psymon says. this peak is MINE!!!"  
  
Psymon Stark. Not your everyday crazy man. He was already at the top of the massive mountain about 30 minutes after the arrival of the SSX riders, leaving uprooted snow and trees in his wake. He wasn't born crazy. He was fearless back in his. . . 'youth'. An electrical shock from a power cable was to blame for his outrageous behavior. Now this SSX was just another local to trash for him. He was going to go straight to the toughest part of the mountain and stake his claim. . .  
  
Within a heartbeat Psymon was down into the chasm below, shredding everything that was shredable. . . and even some that were not. Snow, trees, boulders, canyons. . . Heck, even air wasn't safe from his wrath. The Throne's caves, whose ceilings were falling into the floor, which in turn, collapsed to the very bottom, didn't hold him either. Psymon flew through it all, his board not even attacked to his feet a majority of the time.  
  
Roughly halfway down the backcountry, a call on Psymon's M-Comm (everyone on the mountain had one) came and even as he checked what it said Psymon was still causing chaos.  
  
"So I see you're also on Peak 3, huh, Psymon? Guess what? I'm calling you out! Right here, right now! First one down to Metro City at the bottom of the mountain in a race. Show me how crazy you really are!  
  
Nate Logan"  
  
Just then.  
  
"Hey, Psymon!!"  
  
Psymon looked to his right and there was the SSX new guy, Nate, already boarding down like Psymon was doing.  
  
"So you're the one who left this message, huh, punk?" Psymon asked with a psychotic grin. "Well, junior, let's see what you got!"  
  
"No problem!!"  
  
---- ----  
  
"Hey, you JP?"  
  
The French veteran, JP, stared at the Swede known as Viggo. It was in the Green Lounge on Peak 1 where this was happening and JP was going to use the first day to relax with his 12th girlfriend. However, this new guy. . .  
  
"What do you want?" JP asked in his heavy French accent.  
  
"Dude, I just wanna chill! I heard you were a real party animal!"  
  
JP raised an eyebrow over his shades. {This guy's attitude. . . is very annoying. . .}  
  
Viggo flopped down on the couch right to JP, making him move over.  
  
"So tell me, man," Viggo said in his far-out attitude. "What's your status?"  
  
"My status? You really must be new. . . The money, the women, the name- brand products, the medals. . . I have it all. Can't say much for you, though-"  
  
"Viiiggoo. . ."  
  
JP jumped at the sudden, soothing female voice behind him. Right behind Viggo was a rather attractive woman, holding a long glass drink in her hand.  
  
"Making some new friends, I see," she purred in Viggo's ear while giving him the drink.  
  
"Yeah, baby. Thanks for the drink and I'll see you later. . ."  
  
The woman giggles and left, just as Viggo's M-Comm went off.  
  
"Oh, JP, hold on a sec. . . Hmm. . . Snow Jam's starting in 10? Thanks, Eddie."  
  
He put it away and got up. As he left he yelled out without looking back to JP, "Nice meeting ya, dude!"  
  
JP just stared at the door just as Luther walked behind him and crossed his arms.  
  
"This Viggo. . . I see he might cause. . . problems. . ."  
  
"Don't worry, buddy," Luther replied, fast and rugged. "That sissy will be nothing but spit once I'm done with him."  
  
"Make sure you do that. . ."  
  
---- ----  
  
"Elise? Listen, I'm challenging you to a showoff at the Junction TONIGHT. Make sure you're there unless you're chicken, that is.  
  
Allegra"  
  
"So I see you're back for more. . . Don't forget that I still won't forgive you for humiliating me last year at the Aloha Ice Jam, especially when you kicked sand in my face at the beach. Meet me at the Junction at 7 P.M. and I'll show you who is the better rider.  
  
Marisol"  
  
Elise Riggs was stuck with two headstrong rivals at once. It was 4 P.M., three hours before the showdown between the three women (which was really a two-on-one if you think about it) and she just stared at the super pipe named the Junction at Peak 1, sipping a soda.  
  
"(sip) I don't care how many people try to bring me down. I'll (sip) still come out on top. (long sip)"  
  
Elise then looked at her drink, which was empty, then tossed it behind her towards a garbage can. It bounced off the rim and onto the snow. . . and right in front of Brodi, who just rode up. He looked down, then looked at Elise and said, "Hey, you missed."  
  
"Oh. . ." Elise mumbled unenthusiastically while facing him. "Hey, Budda- boy! You mind tossing that in?"  
  
"Do you mind not calling me that?" Brodi countered while finishing Elise's job. "Anyway, I see you are concentrating on your big showdown with you- know-who. . ."  
  
"Please, Brodi. Marisol is nothing compared to me and I'm pretty sure Allegra isn't all that. . ."  
  
"You know overconfidence will kill you here," Brodi said, his voice still cool. "You remember that Zoe beat you down the Happiness backcountry by 12 seconds, just for an example."  
  
"That was just luck. . . Besides, it's none of your business."  
  
"Okay, I guess it isn't. . . but if you need some centering. . . you know how to reach me."  
  
"By M-Comm?" Elise asked with a smirk.  
  
Brodi's face twisted a bit before saying, "Well, I was thinking more along the lines of following my vibes but M-Comm is good."  
  
As Brodi headed down to have a free ride in the pipe, Elise actually took Brodi's advice and started preparing herself.  
  
{Hey , it couldn't hurt, could it. . .?}  
  
---- ----  
  
"Yousha!!"  
  
"Yahoo!!!"  
  
Mac and Kaori were tearing up the slopestyle track on Peak 1, R & B, their scores almost the same. They decided to take the same line down the track, Mac leading the was. Railes were grinded, gravity was laughed at and uber- tricks of all kinds were busted out.  
  
It took about 2 minutes for the two to finish. Mac looked up at the scores and smirked.  
  
Gold/Mac : 359120 Silver/Kaori: 358630 Bronze/Griff: 331970  
  
"Now that's what I'm talking about, Kaori!" he gloated. "I'm in the position of the gold, baby!"  
  
"Yeah. . . Let's just hope that no one beats out scores. . ."  
  
"You're kidding, right? No one's gonna-"  
  
"And the gold metal goes to Hiro!!"  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
Mac literally had a heart attack from what the female event announcer said. He immediately looked back to the board. . . and gasped.  
  
Gold/Hiro: 365970 Silver/Mac: 359120 Bronze/Kaori: 358630  
  
"You've gotta be kidding!" Mac let out.  
  
"Hey Kaori and Mac! What's up?"  
  
Hiro rode up from behind the two riders, one wearing a smile and other one in shock.  
  
"Oh, Hiro!!" Kaori greeted. "It's been a long time, hasn't it? Nice to see you again!"  
  
"Yeah, you too, Kaori," Hiro said. "I see I win this one, huh?"  
  
"Yeah, by a nose, that is," Mac mumbled. Hiro raised an eyebrow under his shades.  
  
"What's with you? Don't tell me that you're angry or something."  
  
Mac kept silent.  
  
"Listen, don't get all uptight. I'm sure you'll win the Big Air competition at Crow's Nest."  
  
"Yeah, yeah. . ."  
  
Hiro sighed and looked at Kaori. "I'll be seeing you guys later. . . especially you, Kaori. . ."  
  
"Awww. . ." Kaori let out, blushing. At this moment Mac felt a sharp pain in his stomach. . . but he didn't know why. . .  
  
End of Venue  
  
Normally I would be constant in my updates but I guess I fell behind. I hope you enjoyed this! 


	3. Relationships

Hi, again... It's chapter 3 of New Terrain and I think this one will throw you guys off just a bit. Wanna see? Read... I think you'll realize why I bumped up the rating a bit.  
  
----- -----  
  
Venue 3: Relationships  
  
"Man... this is wack!"  
  
"Mac... please don't get so upset. I mean... you'll do better next time."  
  
"Forget that, Kaori. I should have did better than that. I mean BRONZE?!? In Crow's Nest?!? I got bested by that little punk, Griff AND Hiro! Again! I mean... phht!... this is really bogus, man!"  
  
"Oh, Mac..."  
  
It was late out and both Kaori and Mac were at the Blue Station near the bottom of Mount BIG, near Metro City. Mac was spread out on one of the lounge couches, totally hating himself for his 'poor' performance at the Peak 1 Big Air event. Hiro was totally willing to help him cool out, but Mac was all but willing. At the moment, Hiro was the LAST person he wanted to see at the moment.  
  
Kaori just came from the lobby vending machine and in her hands were two sodas. It took a while before Mac actually made eye contact with his friend and started to mellow out a bit.  
  
"Here..." Kaori offered as Mac took a soda and she sat down next to his head. "You probably just need to relax a bit more. You normally aren't this hardened."  
  
"Yeah..." Mac answered back unenthusiastically, although his tone was slightly better than it was before. Kaori looked over to the clock over a nearby fireplace and it read 6:40 P.M., then she looked at Mac and ran her fingers through his wild, black hair, which wasn't being held back by the beanie he normally wears. As she started to play around, she could have sworn that Mac started to moan peacefully... Maybe she was just hearing things...  
  
"So... you just thinking about laying around here all night?" she asked in a low tone. Mac almost jolted out of his position once he heard that... No... actually that reaction was due to the sheer noise of Psymon and Nate just coming past, about to end their little rivalry race, but still Kaori sounded... a bit... different to him. Just as he looked up, he saw the hand of a familiar glove get on Kaori's shoulder.  
  
"Evening, Kaori and Mac," Hiro greeted cheerfully, his eyes right on Kaori. Mac just let out a frustrated growl and turned over so that his face was facing the back of the couch. Hiro looked at him, sighed, and looked at Kaori again.  
  
"Hey, Hiro," she responded. "I see you are also warming up here, no?"  
  
"Yeah... you can say that... Unfortunately, it seems a certain someone could use some time outside to cool down..."  
  
"Oh, THAT'S IT!" Mac suddenly exploded. He got up, startling Kaori, and walked over to his gear resting near the front door. "If you want me to cool out, then I'm GONNA cool out, man!"  
  
"Mac! Wait!" Hiro called, but Mac already had his board under his feet and went out into the night, slamming the log lodge door behind him. Hiro just sighed again.  
  
"He's normally not like this...." Kaori said, getting worried for her friend. Hiro then gave her a look then looked out the side window to see Mac speed off towards the Junction super pipe.  
  
"I know..."  
  
"Hey, mates... Was that old Mac?"  
  
Both Japanese riders looked at Moby and Zoe, who came over to see what all the commotion was about. Hiro nodded.  
  
"Yes... He's been very tense lately over the competition..."  
  
"Hmm... not like Mac, that's for sure," Zoe commented. "He's normally going with the flow. Even on his off days, Mac's not outwardly violent.... That's sorta like an Elise, Luther, and Psymon thing... Wait... Psymon's always exploding."  
  
"Anyway, I hope the little bugger's alright," Moby let out his concerns. This turned the heads of all three riders.  
  
"Hey... What's your sudden concern over Mac?" Zoe asked. Moby just shrugged.  
  
Kaori was about to comment but she found it easier not to ask. Just then Hiro put an arm on her shoulder, almost startling her.  
  
"Hey... how about I treat you to dinner?" he asked kindly. "I know this great restaurant down in the city that is pretty good."  
  
"Really? You're very sweet, Hiro, to offer that. Let's go."  
  
"Okay, let me get my coat."  
  
"Sure."  
  
As Hiro went off, Kaori kept her eyes on him. She just realized that she said that same line to Mac last year at the Alaska race event when he asked to go get pizza afterwards... Odd...  
  
---- ----  
  
"YEAH!!! What did I tell you guys!? I'm just that good!"  
  
Both Marisol and Allegra just stared at Elise as she gloated over her victory over the two. It was actually a bit of a stretch...  
  
Gold/Elise: 286620 Silver/Allegra: 247860 Bronze/Marisol: 210340  
  
Allegra just shook her head.  
  
"So you win one event. Like that proves something. Besides, I know a place where I KNOW I can whip you at, Elise."  
  
The Canadian rider stopped and looked at the newbie. "Oh, really? Where at?"  
  
Allegra smirked. "I'm not telling you... You'll find out soon, though. I'm outta here. It's getting late and I'm spent."  
  
"Suuuuuure..." Elise taunted but Allegra just gave her a wave of the hand and said, "Later."  
  
As she picked up her snowboard and started to take the path up to the transport cart to her hotel room down in the heart of Metro City, she stopped when she found Mac sitting on the edge of one of the sides of the super pipe, his headphones on and zoning out, staring up into the night sky. She took it to herself to walk over to him and tap him on the shoulder. No response. She tapped again. Still nothing.  
  
(Okay... If that won't do it... I know what will)  
  
Allegra softly put her snowboard on the snow to her side and kneeled down, her face a couple of centimeters away from Mac's headphones. She slowly put her left hand on his beanie... and in one quick motion snatched it off, getting the headphones off in the process. Mac was totally startled as he looked to his right... and his lips met that of Allegra's.  
  
He heard himself mumble loudly as his eyes widened in surprise. He had no idea that someone was next to him... He was too busy trying to get his mind off Hiro... but what's with Allegra? Then again... he started to feel his body lose its tension... and he started to enjoy the kiss...  
  
(Wait! What am I DOING?!?!)  
  
Mac, very suddenly, pulled away from Allegra's sweet lips and looked away, gasping for air and holding his chest. Allegra then stood up totally and put her hands on her hips.  
  
"I was trying to get your attention, you know..." she informed with a bit of a smirk on her face. Mac just got his breath under control and looked up at the new rider.  
  
"Yeah but that doesn't mean you had to... to..."  
  
"Kiss you?" she ended for him. Mac stared at Allegra for a while... then replied.  
  
"Well... yeah... What's up with that?"  
  
"I just told you," Allegra immediately while raising an eyebrow. "What's YOUR problem?"  
  
Mac sighed and looked away. "I don't want to talk about it," he mumbled.  
  
"Sounds like some... personal business..." Allegra hypothesized while moving closer. "Well... sitting out here isn't going to help you out, you know."  
  
Mac didn't answer, letting Allegra continue. "Listen... how about you come with me? I was about to head to my hotel room..."  
  
This got a reaction of surprise from Mac. "Wha--- what? Are you SERIOUS, girl!? I mean... that... that..." He stuttered again and this time Allegra let out a bit of a laugh.  
  
"You see? You're so riled up that you can't even form sentences right!" Mac's cheeks turned rosy red at this moment... and it wasn't from the cold. "Listen... Just come over for the night and I make sure you get some rest without breaking something first..."  
  
Mac sighed. "Fine... I could use this night to chill..."  
  
Allegra smiled as she got her board and waited for Mac to get ready. As the two walked side by side, Mac looked at her and said, "You know... I COULD use my stuff back, now."  
  
---- ----  
  
It took around 20 minutes for Allegra to get from the Junction to her hotel door. It then took about half an hour for Mac to get comfortable and for them to eat some dinner that was left around (leftover Chinese food that Allegra had for lunch). As they ate, they got to know each other a bit better than before, like what interested the other, the tournament, and their past experiences. It got to be around 10 P.M. and Allegra was about to hit the sack. Mac took that as his cue to do the same.  
  
"See you in the morning, Allegra," Mac said as he sat on the hotel room's couch. The last he remembered seeing Allegra doing was about to go into the single bed bedroom and get ready for sleep. He then turned around and found out that Allegra was resting her back on the wall next to the bedroom door, her arms crossed.  
  
"You honestly don't think I'm going to let you sleep on the couch, do you?" she asked. Mac hesitated a bit.  
  
"Hey, I can go to sleep anywhere. The transport cart... the plane... a public bus... Anywhere. Besides, where would you want me to sleep?"  
  
Allegra paused a bit, then used her thumb to point inside the bedroom. Mac raised an eyebrow, getting the message. "You've gotta be off your rocker, girl."  
  
"What? You think I'm joking?" she asked. "I'm dead serious. Come on in."  
  
Mac just stared at Allegra, who was still provoking him with the shaking of her head. Somehow, Mac found it in himself to get up and slowly walk past Allegra into the bedroom. Allegra closed it behind her and took off her orange designer shirt, revealing a long, white tee-shirt. Mac just looked at her a bit longer before snapping his head away. Allegra smirked.  
  
(He's getting those manly thoughts... Typical...)  
  
"Hey... you think I'm going to let you sleep in the bed with your ski stuff on?" Allegra asked Mac. "Come on... don't act all shy, now..."  
  
Mac now was very out-of-his normal mind.  
  
(I just KNOW something's going down within this girl's mind...)  
  
"Well...?"  
  
Mac sighed and pulled off his oversized, hooded ski jacket and held it in his hands, looking for a place to put it. Allegra then let out a silent giggle.  
  
(Yeah... The polite type, it seems... They're easy to crack... Weird. Never thought of Mac as being shy...)  
  
"Just throw it on the floor somewhere, man," she instructed. "I don't care where."  
  
Mac did so. He then started to take his pants off but hesitated. He wasn't stupid. This WAS a woman's pad, by the way, and he was not about to let that get the best of him. However, Allegra was being VERY inviting... He couldn't resist. Allegra rested on the wall once again and saw Mac in his undies... and grew a smile.  
  
"Boxers, huh?" she asked. "Nice..."  
  
"What? That's supposed to mean something?" Mac asked. Allegra shook her head... and took off her baggy pants to let Mac see that she also wore men's boxers... roughly twice the size needed.  
  
"Oookkaaayyy..." Mac said while raising his eyes off that and to Allegra's eyes. "I definitely think that's a statement, Allegra..."  
  
Allegra raised an eyebrow. "You DO realize that's the first time you actually called me by my first name, you know..."  
  
Mac paused a bit and then shook his head. "I have no idea what you're getting at... but if this involves-"  
  
"I know what you're thinking about... and no, none of that is going to go down here. We're just here to sleep okay?"  
  
Mac felt a load get put off his shoulders. "Fine... Now that you put it that way..."  
  
With that Mac literally jumped into the queen sized bed and got comfortable on one side of the bed. Allegra gave a quick smile before copying Mac, landing right next to him. Mac instantly turned his back to Allegra, not wanting to look her in the face. Too many thoughts zoomed into his head for him to look.  
  
"Night, Allegra..." he found himself saying as Allegra turned off the room light. Suddenly, Allegra wrapped an arm across his body and said, "Night to you to, Mac..."  
  
Mac stiffened before finally relaxing a bit. A sudden thought arouse in his head just as sleep quickly found him like it usually does.  
  
(Man... this is going to be some SSX competition...)  
  
End of Venue. Heh... nice little plot twist, no? I hope you liked that and review. It's starting to get interesting! 


	4. Small Talk

Before we begin, I'd just like to say that I've been busy at school and that's why I've been holding off with my updates. I'm going to try to get two of my stories up now, so without further ado... Oh! And try to read my Street Fighter fics! They are just as good in quality as this story!  
  
---- ----  
  
Chapter 4: Small Talk  
  
"Welcome, everyone, to the final heat in today's Ruthless Ridge race event. Today's event is sponsored by Jacked Up. Racers... please take your positions.  
  
It was early in the morning the next day and already the Peak 2 Ruthless Ridge race was under way. As Seeiah, Eddie, and Marty warmed up in the startup area, Mac and Allegra had just rode up to the gates side-by-side. Marty, for one, stopped his warm-up and stared at his younger cousin with interest.  
  
"Hey, Mac," he called, "What's with you being with Allegra, huh?"  
  
"Nothing, Marty," Mac replied dispiritedly, indicating sarcasm. "Just about to grab this gold medal that's waiting for me at the bottom of this track." His voice then went down in volume and he continued with, "Hiro's no where in sight this time... Perfect."  
  
"Yeah, yeah," Marty replied, not hearing the last comment Mac mumbled. "I've heard that before. Besides, that doesn't explain why Allegra's tagging with you."  
  
Mac looked over his shoulder to Allegra, who was looking back at him, then quickly turned away and focused on getting herself prepared to race. Mac then looked to his cousin.  
  
"It's nothing, really. She just wanted to hang out with me, that's all."  
  
"Really? From what I heard from Moby, you've been acting really tense lately, especially about Kaori and Hiro..."  
  
"Moby's going on and flapping his gums? Besides, Kaori's got nothing to do with my..." He stopped abruptly for two reasons. First, Allegra put a hand over his mouth so that he couldn't finish his sentence and second, Marty's on-the-contrary look on his face.  
  
"Actually," Marty began, "Moby's... sorta concerned about you."  
  
"WHAT!?!?" Mac blurted so suddenly that Allegra actually jumped back in surprise, removing her hand. That was probably the biggest shock Mac had since... yesterday when Hiro beat him out in R&B. Nevertheless, Moby's been acting rather... differently this year...  
  
"Yeah... Wonder what he's been doing in the off-season," Marty wondered while looking over his shoulder... then let out a groan.  
  
"What?" Mac asked. Instantly, someone rode up to the gate all the way to the left, his sudden stop sending the snow below him to shower on Eddie... Both Mac and Marty sweatdropped.  
  
"Nate's here..." Marty ended his thought.  
  
"Yeah... I see..." Mac replied.  
  
"Hey, hey, hey!" Eddie yelped while getting the snow out his fro. "Geez, Nate, you think that you'd stop riding that board like some of your cattle by now?"  
  
"Hey! Don't be so sore," Nate replied coolly, using a hand for emphasis. "You shouldn't be mad that I'm going to win this race with noooo problem."  
  
Mac could resist... He just had to bust a dis-rhyme here...  
  
"Forget that smack!" he bolted while getting in his starting gate and eyeing Nate. "You call yourself a peak boss? You're about to be criss- crossed all the way down this track by the one and only Mac, and that's a fact, jack!"  
  
"YEAH! Now that's a phat rhyme to ride to!" Allegra respected while motioning herself back and forth to the rhythm of Mac's rap beat in her gate. Mac looked at her for a while and felt himself blush. No one EVER in the SSX competitions gave him props for his rhymes before, let alone used the beat for their own... not even Kaori. Marty started to laugh at his younger cousin for his surprised reaction.  
  
"Yeah, Mac. Nice rhyme. You got Allegra riled up for sure."  
  
As Mac's blush deepened, Nate smirked while getting ready.  
  
"Whatever you say, Mac. Let's see what you're made of!"  
  
3...  
  
2...  
  
1...  
  
GO!!!!  
  
----- -----  
  
"So Elise, how do you feel?"  
  
"How do I feel? I feel great! That preparation stuff actually works!"  
  
"I told you a little meditation won't kill you."  
  
Elise met up with Brodi at the Red Station near the bottom of Peak 2 where most of the riders were at. The lodge itself was pretty crowded with tourists and some riders, including Griff, Jurgen, JP, and a tired Luther from trying to kill Viggo... only to no avail (at Snow Jam the previous day. Viggo won the event; Luther didn't stand a chance of catching him...) The two, however, manager to get a quiet place in the lodge near the back to chat.  
  
"So then, where's your next ride being held?" Brodi asked while sipping a hot beverage.  
  
"I thought that I'd try out the Style Mile in a freeride to do some more of this training stuff," Elise responded, her snow boots on the table.  
  
"That's good. Maybe I'll give you some tips. I'm not busy right now, so let's go now."  
  
"Sure... You can tag along. Who knows? Maybe you'll learn something from me as well."  
  
Brodi let out a laugh. "I bet I would..."  
  
Both got up at the same time and made their way to the gear rack. Brodi got there first and Elise patiently waited next to him, eyeing the surfer down, mainly his fine-toned body. After a while, she noticed that she was staring and looked away, just as Brodi handed over her stuff.  
  
"Here..." he offered. Elise turned around, grabbed her gear, and smirked.  
  
"Thanks..."  
  
---- ----  
  
Kaori wasn't too ecstatic going up on a Backcountry trial run. She didn't care that it was on Peak 1's Happiness. She still was a bit uncomfortable going out on uncharted snow in the wilderness. However, Hiro and Viggo was going up there and she found herself tagging along. It was roughly 5 minutes since they started from the top and the three were keeping close, Hiro leading the way, Kaori in the middle, and Viggo in the back.  
  
As the Japanese male led the group through some random caves and trees. Kaori kept her eyes open. She didn't want to fall behind, although she knew that if that happened, her M-Comm would help. Speaking of M-Comms, Kaori, while riding, reached into her pocket and pulled out the small device and a pair of headphones. She plugged it in and put the phones on, listening to DJ Atomika...  
  
"Okay, that was one barbecue what wouldn't be forgotten for some time... Anyway, now for some mountain conditions.... Well, ah, Peak 1, as usual is perfect for riding. However, there was some reports for caution in the backcountry because of random level 2 avalanches, but other than that, there's nothing to worry about there. Peak 2, is also very clear in weather, but Peak 3 is being a beast, as usual. Strong wind, white flashes, crevasses, the typical... You think that the SSX riders would show fear in this mountain, but they don't. Hey, whatcha gonna do? They're the best out there. Ah... Makes you wish you could do what they do, huh? Now... how about some tunes? Here's some N.E.R.D. Rockstar, coming you way. Enjoy."  
  
As the rock music started, Kaori thought about that song. It reminded her of Mac. Not surprising. It sounded like his style of music.  
  
"Hey, Kaori!" Hiro yelled from her front. "Tell Viggo that I'm taking the left at this next jump. I heard the right is dangerous!"  
  
Kaori didn't hear... At the next jump, the three jumped off and tricked out. Hiro landed about 2 seconds later with a FS Rodeo 1440 Tail Wag to Stalefish, Kaori with an Ambulance Trip 1080 Hand & Hand to Smithereen, and Viggo got flashy and nailed his signature move, the Acrobat, accompanied with a BS 1800 spin. Upon landing, Hiro turned sharp left, taking the path away from another small cliff. Unfortunately... Kaori went over, listening to N.E.R.D, Viggo following her. Somehow, Viggo knew something was wrong. Although this path had fewer trees on it, he couldn't see Hiro...  
  
"Kaori!" he yelled forward to get his riding partner's attention. "Hold on, girl! Here's Hiro?"  
  
Once again, due to the headphones, Kaori didn't hear. Viggo tried again.  
  
"KAORI!!!" he yelled again, covering his mouth with his hands to make sure she heard. This one did, and Kaori turned her head to Viggo... and widened her eyes.  
  
(Oh, God...)  
  
"What's wrong, dude?" the Swede asked. Kaori just stared behind him... her mouth open... then finally Viggo got the message. The suddenly rumbling was enough evidence...  
  
"VIGGO!!!" Kaori screeched. "AVALANCHE!!!"  
  
---- ----  
  
End of Chapter 4. Please read & review. Chapter 5 will definitely end the cliffhanger... 


	5. Rush Hour

Venue 5: Rush Hour  
  
----- -----  
  
(Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God. Oh, God...)  
  
Kaori's mind raced as she saw Viggo look behind him and see a stampede of snow, tree trunks, and debris race towards him. He then looked back to Kaori and forced himself to go faster.  
  
"KAORI!!!" he shouted, "We gotta outrun this thing!!"  
  
"No, you THINK!?!" was the Japanese border's response as she also pushed her body to navigate through the pathway in front of her. She never noticed how well she was boarding, railing downed trees like it was second nature and catching air off gaps and tricking out to no end to build up her adrenaline, not once looking back. Viggo, too, did what he did best, taking his own line down Happiness, but he was awed by Kaori's skills. The avalanche died down about 700 meters from the fork in the pathway that Kaori separated from Hiro, but still she kept on until she saw sight of the overhead glass sign the signified Peak 1's main attractions... Without thinking, Kaori braced herself and launched, twirling her body around while dislocating herself from her snowboard. It was a pretty picture as she performed a Sick 2150 Katana to a Body Board, holding the board close to herself as she spun and landed the trick, trashing the sign (and because of the blue attire and helmet she wore, she didn't notice) and landing on a rail.  
  
Kaori, now going out of character, started to show off, getting off the board as she railed it and while standing up, flipped it on it's side and rode on it until it got near the end of the rail. She quickly got herself back on the board and jumped off, doing a small FS 360 with a stalefish and then board pressed, riding it down for a while until saw another cross...  
  
(Hmm...)  
  
A smile crossed her face and she headed right... right towards R&B to show off some more. Viggo was following close behind, checking out Kaori's moves and getting it all on a digital camera.  
  
(Now I'm starting to believe all the hype around this girl) he thought. (Excellent... I'll ask her to be my riding partner sometime... Maybe on Kick Doubt on Peak 3...)  
  
----- ------  
  
(No sign of the Mac... Great! This race is in the BAG!!!)  
  
Nate was leading the Ruthless Ridge final race for the last 1:25 and now the end was just a giant jump away. There was a high road hanging over that he could pull his signature move, the Banger, on and do it with a bunch of SSX fans watching in the stands. No one was going to catch up... so it wouldn't hurt. As he approached the jump, however...  
  
"Wassup, mountain man!?"  
  
"WHAT!?" Nate gasped as he looked to his left... and saw a blur... or rather TWO blurs past him and take the low road to his right. They were Mac and Allegra, both smiling at Nate as Nate stared at him for a while, temporarily forgetting that he lifted off... and slammed into the bottom of the upper route slope, making him tumble all the way down the bumpy lower road. He really FORGOT about the shortcut around the end of the track that the two companions took... and it cost him. On the lighter side of things...  
  
"ALRIGHT!!!" Mac yelled out over the screaming crowd as he crossed the finish line. "First place AND the gold! That's how the Mac does his work!!"  
  
"Yeah, awesome run, man!" Allegra congratulated. "Thanks on the tip on that shortcut."  
  
Mac shrugged. "What can I say? I just wanted to, you know... beat Nate. Why do it alone?"  
  
Allegra smiled. "You got that right..."  
  
Mac didn't notice Allegra's soft tone when she said that. All he could think about for the moment was that he won his first Gold on Mount BIG without Hiro interfering... and the feeling was good. However... it would only get... more interesting... Mac felt a hand on his shoulder as he was about to take off his board from his feet and paused, looking over his shoulder. Allegra looked at him with a sweet look in her face and it made him blush all over again.  
  
"How about... a prize...? It's not money, like what you're going to get in a minute... but I bet you'll like it..."  
  
"A-and that would be...?" Mac asked, his voice a little quaky. Allegra brought herself closer to Mac, grabbing his left hand with her right and his right shoulder with her left. She leaned in, about to plant a kiss on Mac's lips, but... something unexpected happened. Mac was faster, not by a lot, but enough to make Allegra notice, and brought his lips to hers on his own free will. Allegra's eyes went wide for about a second, surprised about what Mac just did... but eventually let the moment carry on. The crowd let out wolf whistles and cheers as the two let the moment go on... and then they ended the kiss and looked at each other. Although it only lasted 13 seconds or so, it seemed to be a lot longer...  
  
"M... Mac..." Allegra found herself stuttering, "Y... you actually...?"  
  
Mac nodded. "Just returning the favor... for last night... You liked it?"  
  
Allegra put a hand on her slightly freckled cheek, noticing that she found herself blushing a bit, and smiled at Mac. "Well... yeah, I did..."  
  
"I hope you did..."  
  
"YEAH, MAC!!! That's what I'm talking about!!!"  
  
Just coming in was Marty, grabbing the bronze with his entry. However, that was the last thing on his mind. Mac smirked.  
  
"You made it, uh?" he asked.  
  
"Yeah, just in time to see you kiss Allegra. I knew it. You two are going places... and I don't think I mean the mountain."  
  
Allegra twisted her face at Marty's smile, knowing exactly what he meant, and looked back at Mac. He was cute with all that urban gear and such on... She couldn't help but smile.  
  
(Maybe I am...)  
  
"Mac!"  
  
Allegra's thought was cut off by Nate, who walked over to him after getting last place, Eddie just beating him out by a tenth of a second. Mac immediately turned his attention to the big man and brought his right hand down to swing the air in front of him for emphasis.  
  
"Didn't I tell you you were going to be criss crossed all over this course, son?"  
  
"Yeah, you did, Mac," Nate admitted. "You got lucky here, but I'll get you later. I'm going to chill out in the Ruthless Backcountry. Later, guys..."  
  
As Nate rode off, Marty returned his attention to his cousin.  
  
"So... what are you guys up to now?" he asked. Mac just shrugged.  
  
"I don't know... Maybe..." he paused, looking at Allegra, who returned his glance with a smile, "Allegra and I will be doing some personal time... How about it, girl?"  
  
"Sure thing, Mac," Allegra responded, getting ready to ride off. "You coming with, Marty?"  
  
"You guys going to Peak 1?"  
  
"Yeah... It is the bottom of the mountain, you know..."  
  
"Fine. I'll be going down, but I'm going with Griff. I heard he was around here, maybe on the halfpipe. I'm going to call him up on M-Comm and meet you at the top of Snow Jam."  
  
"Fine," Allegra chimed. "We'll be down there. Just wait up for us, kay?"  
  
Marty nodded and the three left, Marty going towards Griff's direction and Mac and Allegra going towards the bottom of the mountain... together.  
  
----- -----  
  
"Hey, did you hear about the avalanche on Happiness?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"Yeah. Atomika's all on it..."  
  
"Yeah? Let me see you're M-Comm."  
  
"You have your own..."  
  
"Yeah, I know... I just like to mess with you."  
  
"Okay, here..."  
  
Near the bottom of the slopestyle R&B, Moby, Zoe, Jurgen and Marisol were chilling out, their boards resting behind them. Moby and Jurgen just had a little show off competition at the halfpipe section near the bottom of the course (Moby won) and now Zoe just laid down the word of the Peak 1 avalanche. Moby grabbed Zoe's headphones and listened to Atomika...  
  
"...far no severe damage was laid out on the backcountry but riders are being cautioned not to head towards the very east side of the area due to the snow being unstable. You know we couldn't stop them entirely if we tried... then again, why would we? Insane, you ask? Tell that to Japanese veteran Kaori Nishidake. I was checking her out as she outran that avalanche on my Happiness mountain cams and I swear... it was like watching poetry in MOTION. Don't believe me? See this footage..."  
  
Moby and Zoe gathered on that little solitary screen and eyeballed Kaori's full run down Happiness, and were in slight shock. They never saw anyone on the circuit rise that fluidly in the face of danger. It wasn't like Kaori at all...  
  
"THAT'S Kaori!?" Marisol asked. "No way! She can't be feeling well to have done that. I mean.... wow..."  
  
"Yeah, right?" Zoe commented while not looking at her. Atomika then spoke again.  
  
"If there is not a reason to like her, then I don't know what is. Honestly, she's just that good. Want to interview her? Look for her as she shreds R&B as I speak. Okay, you guys... Now here's some recent SSX3 news. Ruthless Ridge has a new king. That's right... Nate Logan has finally shut his mouth... because Mac Fraser shut it for him along with Allegra Sauvagess. These two are making quite a buzz around the mountain lately as they are seen more frequently with each other... and after the little kiss that the two shared at the end of the run, let's just say that this little relationship isn't going to die anytime soon. Weird... Always thought of it being at least Kaori and Mac together... but hey, speaking of that, Hiro and Kaori are also getting to know each other very well... but this isn't the time to talk about SSX couples... That's in 10. To ease your pain of the lack of gossip... here. Take some Black Eyed Peas to make you feel better. Labor Day is the name of the song. Here we go."  
  
Just as he ended and the song started, Hiro rode up behind the four and took his helmet off.  
  
"You guys seen Kaori and Viggo?" he asked in a hurry.  
  
"You kidding?" Jurgen asked. "You should have been watching your M-Comm... She totally ripped up Happiness and is on her way down here now."  
  
"Really?" Hiro took a very deep breath and sighed it out in relief. "That's wonderful. I thought she might have gotten in trouble or something."  
  
"Anything but,' Marisol reassured. Just then...  
  
"BAAAAANNNZZZZIIII!!!!"  
  
All heads poked up as Kaori lifted off the huge snow bunker over a parked SUV, performing her signature uber, the Pirouette Grind, and landed right in front of the five, taking off her helmet and raising an arm in the air.  
  
"That was AWESOME!!" she congratulated herself. "I never had such an adrenaline rush-mmm!!"  
  
Before she could react, Hiro ran over and gave her a big hug (of which Viggo also recorded on his camera as he rode up.)  
  
"Kaori, you had me worried. Really, you did. I thought you were trapped in that avalanche once I reached the bottom and found out that you weren't behind me. You sure you okay?"  
  
"Positive, Hiro," Kaori laughed while pushing herself away. "I'm fine. Just a little tired... from all the tricks I did."  
  
"And it's all on tape," Viggo added while showing off his camera. "The best of Kaori Nishidake, volume 1. On sale VERY soon!"  
  
All looked at him, Zoe and Moby the only ones to actually smile at the comment, then eyed Hiro and Kaori as the girl gave Hiro a look.  
  
"You sure are worried about me, huh?" she asked.  
  
"Yeah, I was," Hiro responded, running a hand through his hair coolly, "but I'm glad that you're okay. I'll let you rest here and then we can do something together, okay?"  
  
"Wait a minute, Hiro," Kaori reassured. "I'm not that tired. My adrenaline is still up... Let's go and do a race at Snow Jam, you guys! I'll beat all of ya!"  
  
"Well look who's all confident all of a sudden," Zoe joked while getting up. "Okay, since you're talking big, the least I can do is show you that you're biting off more than you can chew."  
  
"Bring it on, Zoe!" Kaori provoked while getting ready. "Heck, I'll even race you from here down to Snow Jam. Ready, guys?"  
  
"Hmm... an all out race..." Viggo thought as he also got ready with the rest. "Fine by me. Let's just keep it fun... Ready?"  
  
"Set..." Moby called afterwards, bracing himself.  
  
"GO!!!" Kaori finished, and the group took off...  
  
----- -----  
  
End of Venue. That was some chapter, wasn't it... and things are only going to get even crazier as over half the SSX circuit heads towards Snow Jam... The biggest question is... how will Kaori and Mac react to see each other with Hiro and Allegra respectively? You'll have to keep reading to find out! 


	6. Mac in the Middle

Venue 6: Mac in the Middle  
  
"HA! You guys better catch up! I'm already up to the start of Snow Jam!"  
  
"You keep yapping and you're gonna regret it!"  
  
"Come on, people..."  
  
The race among Kaori, Hiro, Moby, Zoe, Viggo, Jurgen, and Marisol started about 6 minutes ago with Kaori in front of the pack, her energy making her taunt at her companions as she raced across the gap between R&B and Snow Jam. As she went pass the starting gates of the run, which weren't active since the next event wasn't to start there until tomorrow, she jumped off the small hill to the start of the track, performing a backflip with a mute trick. She landed perfectly, looking behind her to be rewarded of the view of her opponents just coming out of the foliage of trees behind her. She smiled.  
  
"I hope they don't give up on me... That wouldn't be so much fun if they did..."  
  
Kaori focused herself on the ramp in the middle of the opening straightaway... and thought.  
  
(A nice place to perform a Rodeo 900 Can-Can...)  
  
She approached it, running fast... but something caught her attention from her side... literally.  
  
CRASH!  
  
Someone ran into her, sending both boarders tumbling over the ramp and onto the snow below. The mixture of limbs slid down for about 10 seconds before Kaori found the will to break herself away from whoever was so rude to bum rush her...  
  
"Hey!" she yelled. "You mind watching where you're going next time? That was way too rude."  
  
"Excuuuuuse me... I just didn't... huh? Kaori?"  
  
"Mac...?"  
  
Kaori completely forgot her race and sat in front of Mac, who was face- planted into the snow. He rose up onto his knees, brushing the fresh powder from his hooded shirt and pants before looking at his long-time friend.  
  
"Long time, no see, huh?" he asked her. Kaori smiled and nodded.  
  
"Yeah... it has. I'm surprised I didn't notice you coming."  
  
Mac shrugged. "Don't worry about it. I was... preoccupied."  
  
Kaori gave an interested look. "Preoccupied? With what exactly?"  
  
This caused Mac to twist him mouth a bit. He wasn't expecting Kaori to ask that...  
  
"Well?" the Japanese teen asked. Luckily, someone answered for Mac... in a way.  
  
"Hey, Mackie! You okay? You didn't kill yourself, did you?"  
  
Kaori looked up behind Mac to see Allegra pull up next to the two. A new thought appeared in her mind.  
  
(What's up with her? She's Mac's new riding partner or something?)  
  
Allegra grinned at Kaori for a brief second before helping Mac up and then her. "What's up, girl. I heard that you totally thrashed Happiness a few minutes ago."  
  
"Yeah, I did..." Kaori let out while letting out a nervous giggle while rubbing the back of her helmet. She just now took the time to notice how good she boarded. If there was no avalanche, she doubted that she would have done that...  
  
"So... how ya feel?" Mac asked. Kaori gave a rather twisted look.  
  
"I should be asking you that. I mean... just last night you run out away from Hiro and me and now here I see you, almost 11 in the morning, and Allegra's with you. It seems as if you're the one who needs to answer that, but it seems as if you're back to normal..."  
  
Kaori trailed off, finding out that Mac didn't wince or get aggravated once she mentioned 'Hiro' in his presence. Also... she found herself thinking about him for a bit. Ironic that they already we're being labeled as a couple just by being seen eating dinner together... It was just a nice thing Hiro did for her... but now that she thought about it... Hiro DID take the initiative a lot... She smirked to herself. How come she didn't feel the same way she... apparently felt for Mac? It couldn't be because she spent more time with the kid from New York than she did the Japanese air-pilot... or could it...?  
  
"Yo! Earth to Kaori!" Allegra yelled suddenly, snapping Kaori out of her thoughts. "Are you sure Mac didn't knock a screw loose when you crashed into him?"  
  
Kaori shook her head clean then replied with, "Yeah... I'm sure..."  
  
"Kaori!"  
  
Hiro now approached the group, looking only at Kaori. As soon as he motioned to check out Kaori, Kaori stopped him with her next words.  
  
"Uh... Hiro...? Can you give me some... you know... time to Mac, Allegra, and myself?" she asked. Hiro was a bit stunned from this sudden request... but thought better of it and only nodded.  
  
"Okay... If you need me..."  
  
"I know. M-Comm," Kaori quickly responded and with that Hiro raced off... but not before looking at Mac in a bit of a cautious way... Mac only stared back with a blank face and let him go. With that, Kaori sighed.  
  
"Where are you guys heading?" she asked. "I'd like to... you know... see what you two are up to."  
  
Mac twisted his face once again, this time getting a worried look from Kaori. He suddenly found himself in a predicament. He couldn't let Kaori know about what happened between him and Allegra last night... or at Ruthless Ridge. He could somehow feel something bad happening if she found out... Then again, he never exactly knew if Kaori WOULD take it the wrong way. At the moment... he couldn't remember him and Kaori acting anything more than being friends... but still...  
  
"We were going to meet Griff and Marty at the bottom of this track," Allegra answered for him. "Wanna come?"  
  
"Yeah... sounds good..."  
  
----- ------  
  
"Yo! Elise! Brodi! 'Bout time I found you guys!"  
  
Eddie just rode up towards the huge quarter pipe 1/3rd the way down Peak 2's Style Mile where Brodi and Elise were practicing at. He wasn't exactly bummed about coming up in 5th place at Ruthless Ridge earlier. He was just happy he beat out the Peak 2 boss, Nate. That in itself was good for him. Brodi, who was standing in front of the slope and eying Elise's altered performance, took his eyes to Eddie.  
  
"Hey, there," the surfer greeted. "Long time, no see... How are the world's events treating you?"  
  
Eddie shrugged. "Nothing worth blowing a gasket over..." He then looked up to where Elise was just coming down from nailing a bid trick move and yelled, "Hey! You think you've gotten too good for practice?"  
  
"No way, Eddie," Elise answered while stopping and looking at her. "Because of this stuff I managed to get better than I was before. Brodi's techniques actually work."  
  
Eddie grew wide-eyed. "You're kidding... You, the legendary Elise Riggs, actually learning from Brodi, let alone anyone?? The world's coming to an end..."  
  
"Oh stop acting all surprised..." she responded flatly, "What's next on your agenda, anyway?"  
  
Eddie paused... then.... "Going up to Peak 3 to compete at the Big Air event... I'm taking Psymon DOWN..."  
  
"...at Much-2-Much??" Brodi asked. "Good luck..."  
  
Eddie rolled his eyes. "You guys coming? If you're too scared to take on Psymon, then you at least watch..." he said jokingly. He knew Elise was going to respond to that. She never backed down from a challenge... and this wasn't an exception.  
  
"Okay, Eddie-boy. You want a partner to take down that freak? You got one. Let's go."  
  
---- ----  
  
Somehow Kaori managed to speak to Allegra and Mac while riding through the last parts of the Snow jam course. It appeared that Mac was okay once Allegra cheered him up and now that he wasn't blowing up and putting his expectations too high, she felt relieved for him.  
  
"...so that's about it," Mac finished as the three of them reached the bottom of the track. "It's no big deal really."  
  
"Okay, as long as you're fine..." Kaori informed him. "So, where's-"  
  
"HEY!!! HERE'S THE NEW COUPLE NOW!!"  
  
Kaori jumped from the young voice of newbie Griff Simmons, along with Marty as they walked over to them, boards in hand.  
  
(Couple?) Kaori repeated. (Who?)  
  
Griff looked at Mac and Allegra really quickly while saying in a hyper tone, "When's the marriage, huh? I wanna know!"  
  
(Oh, crap...) Mac thought as he instantly whapped Griff hard on the head. "I got no idea what you're talking about."  
  
"Owww! That hurt! Geez... if you're so shy about you and Allegra being together, then why don't you just-"  
  
"Excuse me?" Kaori asked while giving Mac a bit of a nasty/surprised look. "Mac and Allegra? Since when?"  
  
"Since this morning," Griff replied quickly. "After the kiss those two shared, everyone on the mountain is talking about it! I'm surprised you're just finding out!"  
  
(Darn that brat...) Mac thought to himself, totally hating the look Kaori was giving him. (...but Kaori shouldn't be that upset... I think... I mean... she doesn't like me like that, does she?)  
  
Mac soon got his answer. First it was Marty, who gave a frown at him for obvious reasons... but Kaori's next words were the clincher.  
  
"Mac..." Kaori said in a low, calm tone. "Looks like you've got some explaining to do..."  
  
----- ----  
  
End of Venue 


	7. Burning Emotions

Author's Note: I'm SO sorry about the hold-up. Mid-year exams kill writing ability, but now I'm back with a ruckus. Prepare to be shocked. The next two chapters are so emotional and suspenseful that it will put you on edge... if you haven't already gone over...  
  
------ -----  
  
Venue 7: Burning Emotions  
  
"You're such an idiot, Mac... How could you do that to her?"  
  
That was the quote that Zoe laid on Mac an hour after he came into the Green Lodge on Peak 1 from Snow Jam. Mac was wordless ever since he had his conversation... or rather confession to Kaori about what went down with him and Allegra, and with Griff's oversized mouth, news spread out throughout the mountain even though Zoe was closer to the group than anyone else. As she stood in front of Mac, who was alone this time, playing a pinball game, totally silent. Normally Zoe never really bothered with Mac, but this was something that she couldn't let slide...  
  
"Well, answer me..." she demanded while giving him a stern look and putting a hand on her hip. Mac still played the game, hoping the loud sounds would drown out Zoe's nagging voice, but to no avail. He played harder, practically ramming the buttons on the side and shaking the machine. Zoe herself was trying not to literally smash the glass that contained the ball and gadgets with her fist... or maybe guide that same fist to Mac's face.  
  
"Mackenzie!" she finally yelled and instantaneously a high to low sound from the pinball machine came out, followed by the letters "GAME OVER" on the score display overhead. Mac himself didn't even look at up. He just smacked his hand against the side of it and walked away from Zoe, hands in his jacket pockets. Zoe just stared at him again and scoffed.  
  
"You think you feel bad? Imagine how Kaori's feeling right now!" she yelled across the room, just as Mac vanished up the lodge stairs. Honestly, Mac was thinking about how his friend was feeling. How could he be so stupid? If only he didn't get involved with Allegra... Heaving a sigh he made his way up to the top of the stairs... and eyed the British representative that was in front of him. Moby was leaning on the wall of the hallway, arms folded and looking down to Mac, who didn't get fully get up to the second floor.  
  
"You alright, mate?" he started in a calm voice. Mac kept his eyes on him a bit longer before mumbling something under his breath and attempting to pass Moby, who didn't stop him... at least not physically.  
  
"It'll help if you spoke up," Moby said again, stopping Mac. "I'm only trying to help..."  
  
Mac looking in front of him for a second before looking over his shoulder and spoke, "And I want to know why."  
  
"What's that?"  
  
"I'm saying that you're acting well beyond yourself. Ever since this season started you've been... polite..."  
  
"And you have problems," Moby said with a bit of a low tone, "which makes it clear that people can change. Unfortunately, yours was for the worse and holding it isn't not something that the Mac I know does... Oh, wait. Forget that. It's something that the Mac I USED to know doesn't do..."  
  
Mac fully turned around this time and this time spoke with some sense. "Well... It's pretty obvious that you know what's been happening between me and Kaori..."  
  
"Correction," Moby interrupted. "Among you, Kaori, and Allegra..."  
  
Mac sighed. "Yeah... It's tearing me up inside. I'm mean, come on! I really didn't expect Kaori to... be so... so..."  
  
"Hard on you, mate?"  
  
"Yeah. Call it whatever you want, but it's clear that this totally sucks."  
  
Moby took a pause before speaking again. "You said that you were worried about how Kaori's feeling now, right?"  
  
Mac nodded solemnly... That and the fact that he didn't know where Allegra was at the moment or what she was up to. She left shortly after Kaori stormed off at Snow Jam, reassuring that she'd be back. Of course, that was a full hour ago.  
  
"Well... do you think it's wise to stay here and mope about it? You should be healing her heart."  
  
Mac looked away sheepishly. "I'm not sure... You know how women can be when stuff like this goes down... She'd probably bite my head off."  
  
"And you think things will honestly get better if you just think about it, you're dead wrong. Just imagine what you-know-who would do when he finds out you hurt Kaori, especially after the way he's been treating her..."  
  
Instantly, Hiro's image appeared in Mac's mind... Something that didn't happen in a while... and Mac practically freaked.  
  
"Moby, you're so right, it's not funny. I'm outta here!"  
  
In a blur, Mac took back down the stairs and grabbed his gear. Moby just smirked and ran down after him.  
  
"Hold on, mate! I'm coming with you!"  
  
---- ----  
  
"Baka, baka, baka..."  
  
The Japanese word kept coming out of Kaori's mouth periodically as she sat on the snow at the start of the Peak 3's Gravitude. After hearing what happened between Mac and Allegra over the course of a half-day, she felt sick. She couldn't really compute this thoroughly enough to realize that Mac was really trying to sooth his words so that she wouldn't get mad, but once the words "I stayed over at Allegra's apartment" came out, Kaori didn't want to hear much afterwards. She wasn't going to hear about the possibilities of what could have happened during the night. At the moment, she didn't want to even see Mac's face.  
  
Picking up a clump of snow from the ground, Kaori just held it and looked off into space, her eyes just drying from crying about 10 minutes ago. Silence filled the area with nothing moving at all, the usually harsh wind dulling down just for her. Kaori never noticed...  
  
"Mac..." she growled out suddenly, crunching the snow in her right hand tight. Before she could take it further, a voice called out from behind her.  
  
"Kaori? Hey, girl... I've been looking all over for you..."  
  
Kaori swiftly turned her head to find Allegra standing behind her, a soft expression on her face. Instantly Kaori spun around.  
  
"Yoroshikatttara... riibu..." she muttered in a harsh tone. Allegra twisted her face and put his hands on her hips.  
  
"You mind? I really don't know what you're saying..."  
  
Kaori sighed then translated. "I said 'If you don't mind... leave.' I really don't want to see you or that... that... ugh..."  
  
"You mean Mac..." Allegra said with a sigh. Kaori turned her head away from Allegra and spat out "Biiida! I could care less about him now... I don't even know why I'm talking to you. You're the one who went on and-"  
  
"Now hold on a second, Kaori," the other girl cut her off. "Let's get things straight-"  
  
"DAME!!" Kaori vigorously yelled out in Japanese, "YOU get THIS straight, Allegra! I've known Mac longer than you do. Heck, I've spent more time hanging around LUTHER than you've known Mac! How could you even think you can just come around here and do what you just did and not expect repercussions!?"  
  
Allegra just looked down at Kaori with sincere eyes as the harsh winds that Peak 3 was famous for whipped around once again. Allegra sighed.  
  
"Kaori, I just want to say something..."  
  
Kaori stared at Allegra for a while before hardening her eyes. "What could you possibly want to say to me? Haven't you caused me enough problems?"  
  
Allegra took this time to sit down next to Kaori, their boards, which were still on their feet, overlapping on one another. "I'm not trying to do that. Just hear me out..."  
  
Allegra felt better inside once Kaori looked towards her and softened her expression. "Okay... I'm listening, Allegra..."  
  
"Great. Okay, I admit that I knew somehow that you and Mac were... 'seeing' each other. Not literally, but it was implied. I also admit that having Mac over my apartment wasn't called for either, but I'll be honest. I didn't initially want this to go out like this. I wanted to just make Mac feel better... but something... inside me... I'm not sure what... took that plan and expanded to places that it shouldn't have been. I'm sorry for that..."  
  
Kaori then added, "And what about the kiss at Ruthless Ridge?"  
  
That made Allegra's stomach flip a bit. "Uh... well... I... I'll be honest... That... that wasn't on me. Mac actually kissed me, not the other way around. I can't really... uh... explain that one..."  
  
Kaori sighed at that statement. Allegra herself sighed.  
  
{I admit that much, but I'm not going to tell her that I started that kiss... She doesn't need that... She also doesn't need to find out that for a while... I did feel myself falling for Mac... and I'm probably still am...}  
  
As the cool wind swept by again Allegra put a hand on Kaori's shoulder just as she spoke. "Well... I guess I... overreacted earlier..."  
  
"I don't blame you. I would have did the same thing if I were in your shoes... So... are we cool?"  
  
Kaori looked at Allegra, their faces pretty close to one another. Allegra was noticing the intensity that Kaori was giving her through her brown eyes, which seemed to peer into Allegra's inner being and evaluate it. After a while Kaori responded.  
  
"I'm not promising anything at the moment... but I think we can work some things out between us..."  
  
"Great... At least you're okay now... Now how about we get out of here. I swear this wind is killing me."  
  
For the first time in a while Kaori smirked. It wasn't a smile but it was a start. As both girls started to get up, however...  
  
"Now what do we have here? Heh, heh, heh..."  
  
The raspy voice came from a victory-happy Psymon Stark, who sped right towards the two on the top of the Gravitude runway and abruptly stopped right next to Kaori. Normally Kaori would have been freaked out but now her eyes, which were just recovering from being in hurt mode, went back to hard just for him.  
  
"I don't need to see you know, of all people, Psymon..." she said in a warning tone. "I don't care if your Peak 3's boss. I'm not in the mood..."  
  
Psymon just snickered. "Well, well, well! I didn't expect little Kaori to show some backbone!"  
  
"I'm not little anymore, Psymon... I'm 19, for God's sake... and if you plan on messing around here..."  
  
"Ooooohhhh... That hurt..." Psymon countered in a really fake voice while playing the role of a very pathetic actor. "Honestly, I wouldn't want to do that..."  
  
Allegra was about to say something when Psymon then got closer to Kaori, who wasn't looking at him directly but through the edge of her eyes, and raised a hand to touch her brown hair.  
  
"...a few more times, maybe, though... for old times sake..."  
  
POW!!!  
  
The instant the last syllable came out of Psymon's mouth, Kaori slapped... no... fully decked Psymon's face full force, making him fall to the side. Allegra was pretty shocked as Kaori eyed Psymon's body, not saying anything at all.  
  
"Kaori's got a nice right hook for a girl like her..." she said under her breath. Psymon lay on the snow for a couple of seconds before sitting up, his eyes wide.  
  
"Okay, then... I see you want to play dirty! Well, if that's the case...!"  
  
Without warning Psymon pushed Kaori off balance, making her fall forward face-first...... into the downward slope of the Gravitude race. Yelping, she tried to sit up into a position to stop herself but her speed picked up... and she saw the huge gap that was a rather large drop into a canvas... FAR below...  
  
"KAORI!!" Allegra yelled out. Quickly giving Psymon's smiling figure a hateful glare, she got up off the snow and boarded her way to get to Kaori in time before she went over the edge... Kaori was approaching it faster than Allegra was getting to her... but just as Kaori reached the edge, Allegra pushed her body out and grabbed her by the board, stopping her from moving... for the moment.  
  
"Hang on, girl! I gotcha!"  
  
Kaori wasn't responding. She just stared wide-eyed at the crevasse that seemed to go on forever... As Allegra strained to pull her back up, Kaori then finally said something... No, she yelled it.  
  
"ALLEGRA!!! HURRY!"  
  
Just then Allegra lost a bit of her ground and the two then jerked forward, Kaori's upper body hanging over the edge with nothing to grab onto... Another jerk, this one smaller, but it wasn't helping the situation. Both girls were now in danger of falling over... Allegra tried her best to hold onto the small ground she had but friction was not on her side...  
  
"ALLEGRA!!!!" Kaori shrieked as she realized that she was getting closer to being a weighted rock falling from an apartment roof.  
  
"I... I can't... hold on much... longer...!" she yelped as one last jerk made her lose her footing... and both started their long fall to oblivion...  
  
---- ----  
  
End of venue 


	8. Rekindling

Author's Note: Suspenseful, no? Gotcha thinking and hating me for writing this, no? Don't worry. Keep reading. and for Mac/Kaori fans, you might just like this chapter, for things are starting to look brighter for them starting. now!  
  
Venue 8: Rekindling  
  
---- -----  
  
{We're dead meat...} Allegra's mind said as she clearly saw her and Kaori start to plummet to the harsh canvas below. She was convinced that it was over for both of them... {Psymon must be loving this... Wonder how he'll feel after he finds out that he caused two deaths...}  
  
Then... they stopped. Their fall stopped as someone latched onto Allegra's board and held on tight.  
  
"Brodi! You better hold on tight. We're gonna haul them up!"  
  
"Don't worry about me, Nate! JP! Viggo! You guys got Allegra?"  
  
"Yes! Now just HURRY UP! I rather not see two ladies die on my watch!"  
  
{JP? Brodi? Nate? Viggo?} Kaori thought in surprise. Honestly, that was the most unlikely type of team but now wasn't the time to be picky.  
  
"You guys better hurry!" Allegra screamed. "I'm losing grip on Kaori!"  
  
"Okay! Ready, guys? PULL!!!"  
  
A huge heave quickly hauled the two boarders up to the surface of the ice track and on their backs, breathing hard. Brodi and Nate came over to see if they were okay.  
  
"Are they alright?" Viggo asked with concern. Brodi nodded. "That's good news... That wasn't cool..."  
  
"You got that right," Allegra panted. "I swear I'm going to get Psymon for this!"  
  
"Psymon?" Nate asked. "He did this to you?"  
  
"Hai," Kaori said breathlessly as she put a hand on her heart. "You guys didn't see him up top there?"  
  
"No," Brodi answered. "I thought that I saw him boarding out the other way when I passed by. Then I saw you girls and I had to yell for assistance. Luckily these three weren't far away.  
  
"That jerk..." Allegra muttered as her body relaxed a bit. She then checked on Kaori, who was just now sitting up and looking away from her, as if to spot someone. "Kaori... You alright?"  
  
Kaori then immediately responded in a calm voice, "I shouldn't have hit him... What the heck was I thinking? Come on... That was Psymon, for crying out loud..."  
  
Viggo blinked. "You? Hit Psymon? No wonder he went off the handle... but why would you do something like that?"  
  
"Guess I was just so tired of having him pick on me... I know it wasn't like myself..."  
  
"Yeah... like how you did that run on Happiness. Of course, Kaori. You're changing... Just maybe you could use... this change for the better but..."  
  
Suddenly Viggo trailed off. Both Allegra and Kaori looked up, ignoring that JP had just boarded off, and noticed that two figures were approaching them fast. As they got closer, Kaori found herself smirking a bit.  
  
"It's Mac," Nate muttered, not forgetting what happened the last time they met. He then looked over and identified the other SSX boarder. "Moby's here with him..."  
  
This fact, of course, didn't register to either Kaori or Allegra. As soon as Mac rode up he began asking questions.  
  
"Kaori... Allegra... Just what the heck happened here??"  
  
Allegra just shook her head then leaned over to Mac and whispered something in his ear... then got on her board and without saying anything else took off down the safe side of the track, leaving Mac staring at Kaori.  
  
"Psymon must have found his brain and lost it again..." he muttered. "I SWEAR that frea-"  
  
"Sssshhh..." Kaori hissed while putting her hand over Mac's mouth. "Not so loud, okay? I'm sorta not really feeling up to the shouting and such, okay, Mac?"  
  
As Mac looked over towards Mac Brodi silently whispered to Nate and Viggo that the two should probably be alone and rode off as well, taking the same path Allegra went. Kaori then took her hand away from Mac's face and spoke, "I knew I left you at the bottom of the mountain... and this incident happened about a few minutes ago. You can't teleport... so I figure that you were on your way up here on your own terms..."  
  
Mac felt his stomach rise up on that quote. "Well, yeah... How did you know?"  
  
"You know me... I have a knack for figuring things out. So... I don't know... What were you up here for? Does it involve me?"  
  
A pause...  
  
"Well... yeah..."  
  
Kaori put her hands behind her back while saying, "I'm here... and no one else is around. Want to say it now?"  
  
Mac paused again... and grabbed Kaori by her shoulders. "Yeah. I'm starting to get the feeling that... you've been through a lot. I just got wind from Moby that you went through an avalanche and literally went out of character, busting out tricks and such. Now I find out that this thing over here happened... and that you, YOU of all people, clocked Psymon. I expected Nate or Zoe to do it, since I doubt that Luther would even be bothered... I... just don't want to see that trait go too far. You could see that messing with you-know-who only really wasn't a cool idea..."  
  
"Yeah... You're right on that... So your saying that..."  
  
Without letting her finish her sentence, Mac did something that he hadn't did before... at all... Mac pulled Kaori close to him and quickly pecked a kiss on her lips, instantly making her blush from surprise. She really didn't expect Mac to do such a thing... and so suddenly... He then broke it and quickly belted out. "I'm saying that maybe you might want to balance out this new-found thing you got here. It could be used for something a little more... useful, you know what I'm sayin'?"  
  
Kaori took a pause, gathering her senses, and smirked, finally getting the message. "Sure... I get it... So what now?"  
  
"We find the nearest lodge and warm up..."  
  
"Hey, mates..."  
  
Both Mac and Kaori jumped when they finally got the message that Moby was standing right behind them, so quiet that they didn't notice. For a split second, Mac seemed to raise his hand up and made a gesture that he was going upside Moby's head, but feinted it and smirked.  
  
"You know, that wasn't what I call 'respecting privacy'," he said in a light-mannered voice. Moby shrugged.  
  
"Just making sure you two were alright. Now then, let's get out of this blasted cold."  
  
"You can NOT have put it in better terms, my man..."  
  
As the three picked up and headed for the lounge, Mac and Kaori hanging close together, Kaori asked on more question.  
  
"Mac?"  
  
"Yeah, Kaori?"  
  
"Since when were you and Moby buddies?"  
  
".I don't even know how to answer that."  
  
---- ----  
  
End of venue 


	9. Exclusive Interview

Hey, guys. Sorry that I haven't been updating in like, ages, but I've been busy writing at my other website (www.soupfiction.net) as well as doing schoolwork and just relaxing. I'm on a rampage today since I'm off, so here's the next chapter. Let's see you guys try to figure out what happens...  
  
---- -----  
  
Venue 9: Exclusive Interview  
  
"Welcome back to Radio BIG. Well, it's a new day on the mountain and things are looking great on the three peaks. Clean skies all over the and finally Peak 3 is letting up on its normally intense conditions. Expect SSX fans and competitors alike to be shredding up the slopes all over the mountain. I know I will.  
  
"Now its time for some SSX gossip... *sigh* I... I really am not—is it just me or are things going a little off the wall this year? I just got word late last night that the impossible happened. Japanese competitor Kaori Nishidake, finally and oddly, knocked some sense into Psymon Stark. Now I know what you're thinking. Is this the same super-cute, super-nice Kaori from two years ago? Well, if you ask me, I say its yes and know. Yes in the part that she made up with Allegra Sauvagess and got back together with Mac Frasier; the dream couple. No due to the fact that, well... now we know that beneath that smile is something not to be messed with. Speaking of Kaoru, she's here. Right now. That's right. We're about to get a hands-on view of our new and more daring Kaori Nishidake, and as we hear it, she has brought some friends with her. Welcome to the booth, Kaori, Mac & Allegra."  
  
"Hey, wassup, Atomika?"  
  
"Doing good, now that you ask, Mac. Well, let's get some answers, guys. You mind telling our listeners out there exactly what the heck is happening with you guys?"  
  
"Uh... I'll that that question. It was nothing more that some things that were pt out of proportion. That rumor around Mac and I being a couple... or rather, the morning in which Mac and I WERE a couple was just... uh... well... something that happened. Don't sweat it, boys. You hear that? I'm still single and proud of it!"  
  
"Okay, Allegra... What about you, Kaori? You're the main focus this year, it seems. You mind saying what's gotten into you? This... new-found adrenaline side?"  
  
"*laugh* I'll be perfectly honest... I don't know. I'm known for being the girl who's always smiling... and I still am. It's just that the events that happened lately wakened something deep and buried in me and... Well I guess it's self-explanatory."  
  
"And about your confrontation with Psymon... if you're up to it..."  
  
"Well... you know that Psymon freaks me out. Two years ago, when he first showed up from the Sled Storm competitions, I swear that he would explode one day and hurt someone. This year he came and totally lost his sense of judgment. I won't say what he did to me up there at Gravitude that started... my... my uh..."  
  
"Predicament?"  
  
"Yes. Predicament that I felt that adrenaline rush again and took an action. It wasn't a god one but I just hope that teaches Psymon that nice can turn nasty."  
  
"I see..."  
  
"Don't get me wrong, though. I'm not going to... how you say... flip out over every little thing or something like that. Just expect me to be a little less tolerant to foul play. I plan to use this new potential for positive gain on the circuit."  
  
"Thanks you for those strong words, Kaori. Now, Mac. Your turn."  
  
"Wassup?"  
  
"Now that you and Kaori are now officially a couple, you got any plans?"  
  
"Well... the three of us were planning on heading down to the city and hanging out, you know? That's of course, after I dethrone Peak 1's boss, Griff. You hear that, you little twerp!? You better be at the Metro City track at noon! Show down, boy!"  
  
"Great words of enthusiasm, Mac, but I'm curious... Why's Allegra still tagging around with you guys? No tension?"  
  
"What? Friends can't be with friends? That's like asking Moby why he's hanging around Mac. The relationship problem we had's been solved and everything's cool."  
  
"That's great to hear. Anything you'd like to say before you leave?"  
  
"Yeah. I want to request a song. Caesars' "Jerk It Out."  
  
"You got it. Mac Frasier, Allegra Sauvagess, and Kaori Nishidake, ladies and gentlemen, and I'm going on coffee break. I'm going to leave you with some Caesar's tune, so keep your ears on Radio BI—"  
  
CLICK  
  
In the Peak 2 Yellow lounge, a certain pilot/boarder tuned off his radio. Staring at the clock next to him, which read 11:15 A.M., he got up.  
  
"Noon, huh?" was all he said as he got up off the couch and grabbed his board, goggles & helmet, put them on, and took off towards Peak 1.  
  
---- -----  
  
"HEY, LOVER-BOY!" Griff shouted while coming to a stop at the starting gate to Metro City at 11:50 A.M. "I heard you were calling me out on the radio. You want a medal so you can give it to Kaori for a little preeeeeseeent?"  
  
"Shut up, Griff," Mac said, his back resting on the side of the wall, his headphones on but not playing any music (yet). The semi-finals ended about 25 minutes ago for the Metro-City venue and the finals were about to start. As Kaori and Allegra were chatting and stretching in their starting points and Seeiah was calming down Marisol after another loss she experienced on R&B against Elise, Griff in all his hyper-active glory started to get on Mac's nerves, something he specialized in.  
  
"Well, I don't blame you," the 12-year-old wonder added while raising his body up and down in his starting gate, using the sides to hold on to. "However, you'll have to beat me, the amazing Tricky Griffy!"  
  
Mac rolled his eyes, his arms crossed. "That shouldn't be hard..."  
  
Griff only smirked. "Well, bring it on!"  
  
"Hey, Mac!"  
  
Mac and Griff both grew startled at the sudden voice that rang out from behind him. They turned around to see a yellow blur come to a stop between Mac and Griff, taking his spot in the gate. Instantly Mac knew who it was.  
  
"Hiro?" he asked... then grew serious. "You mind? I was in the middle of trash-talking."  
  
Hiro responded by turning his glance... or rather, GLARE onto Mac, making Mac jump back a bit before raising an eyebrow.  
  
"What's your problem?" Mac asked him in an annoyed voice.  
  
"Why didn't you protect her, Mac..."  
  
"Huh?" was his response, noticing that Hiro really said that as a stern remark rather than a question. "What are you—"  
  
"Don't act dumb, Mac," Hiro cut him off, pointing behind him to Kaori on the other side of the starting area, about to get ready to go. "I listened to her perfectly when she ran into you. She said that she wanted to be alone with you and Allegra. I thought about it when I left and wondered why she'd want that request, now I find out that Psymon almost killed her. What's WRONG with you?"  
  
Mac's face turned ugly. "What's wrong with ME?? You're the one acting all dramatic! If you actually took of that thick helmet of yours you'll see that she's FINE."  
  
Hiro scoffed. "Obviously you don't know Kaori. I don't care how much you or her for that matter try to hide it. I know she's very uncomfortable about that whole thing. I don't know what she sees in you. If you really cared for her like I do, then you'd be able to see it. You don't deserve her."  
  
"Now this is the one who started the whole, 'chill out' thing! If you weren't so busy trying to hit on her this whole thing wouldn't have happened!"  
  
"Oh, so now it's MY fault!"  
  
"YES, IT IS!" Mac practically yelled out so loud everyone in the audience heard it. He then brought his face onto Hiro's visor so that he could look him in the eyes. "You KNEW that we were close friends. You KNEW she was starting to come on to me. THAT'S why you wanted to butt in when you did. Now you can just butt out, ok?"  
  
The Japanese male's eyes just hardened to match Mac's. "That's not going to happen..." he said in a cold voice. The two looked as if war was going to break out between them and oddly Griff kept quiet, seeing that even he shouldn't butt in on a dogfight... then he thought about it.  
  
(Hey... if Mac's going to be on Hiro's back, then I can win this easy...)  
  
A mischievous grin crossed his mouth as he got ready to race.  
  
3...  
  
Mac and Hiro were still locked in a tight stare as the others got ready to start.  
  
2...  
  
"She's mine, Hiro... Live with it," Mac said as he turned away from Hiro and looked at the drop in front of him.  
  
1...  
  
"We'll just see how long that lasts before she comes to me again..." Hiro snapped back, also getting ready.  
  
GO!!!!  
  
---- ----  
  
End of Venue 


	10. The Battle of Metro City

Author's Note: I'm not even going to bother wasting my or your time with an Author's Note... You guys wanted this chap for a long while and here it is. Besides, that's why you're here, correct? Just excuse my spelling...  
  
---- ----  
  
Venue 11: The Battle of Metro City  
  
----- -----  
  
"GO!!!!"  
  
The moment the word rang out the competitors waiting shot out of the starting gate and down the huge opening drop to the city below. While most tricked out to their leisure, two of them didn't. Mac and Hiro were still locked together by thick tension as they kept their watch on the other through the corner of their eyes, checking to see if any sudden movements would arise. Lucky for both of them the start was fairly clean as the 6 racers touched snow with no problems, Kaori in the lead with Mac & Hiro tied for second. That quickly changed on the first right turn as Allegra rocketed past the two rivals using her body to boost and while Hiro didn't notice it, Mac did.  
  
_Alright, Mac! Focus!_ he reminded himself. _You didn't come all this way and did all that trash-talking over the radio just to be distracted by this guy!_  
  
Slightly smirking at himself, Mac gave Hiro one more glance as they came towards the next left turn, this time not of hate and tension, but of a bit of more relaxed one. Rest assured Hiro was a bit taken aback, but before he could even comment on it, Mac pushed himself to take the next turn inside, passing Allegra and quickly making regaining ground to catch up to his girlfriend.  
  
"What the...?" the Japanese pilot let out, not only because of Mac's sudden move, but also since Griff's little body sped past him within a blink of an eye, also playing catch-up by taking a rail to the right of the course with Seeiah not too far behind. Finding himself planted in 6th place as the track split up, Hiro followed Seeiah on the pipe with some questions on his mind.  
  
_That look... What was he trying to do? Taunt me? He's really asking for it...  
_  
Meanwhile, Mac was already well ahead of his rival, moving up the incline to a huge jump leading up to another fork in the road where the track twisted all around the Metro City buildings. He eased up on his adrenaline boost as he rode side by side with Kaori, giving her a quick glance.  
  
"Kaori! Last one down buys lunch between us, eh?" he belted out quickly. Kaori only got a chance to look at him before the two lifted off and started tricking out. However, as she went through her twists and turns, Kaori managed to compute what Mac said, then as the two landed, Mac with a Rodeo 900 Seatbelt and Kaori with a Triple Front Flip Shifty, she opened her mouth to reply.  
  
"Mac! You're o—"  
  
"Outta my way, ladies!!!"  
  
Breaking up the two, not only in conversation but also in making the two go down different paths was Griff, who just came down and sliced through the two like a knife through butter, heading down a narrower third route that was located between the two main roads. His little interruption caused Mac to head left and Kaori to head right, but quickly Mac regained his focus. He'd have to figure out what was Kaori's response later. As he made his way through the hair-pin turn, Mac motioned his eyes on Griff, who lifted off of another ramp in between two buildings and flipped upside-down slowly, obviously on purpose, flying over the road that Mac was on. As he grabbed his board to do a Method trick, Griff used his free hand to pull down the eyelid of one of his eyes and stuck his tongue out, taunting Mac as he rode under him. He didn't get to see Mac's reaction as he focused on landing his trick so he could maintain his first-place position and in a way he didn't miss much. Mac only twisted him mouth as he kept his eyes on the little jump in front of him. Instead of launching himself, Mac stayed low and just rode over it just as Allegra passed him while soaring into the air, spinning around while tricking out herself. Mac's decision paid off as he sped past Allegra on the ground as took the next hairpin turn sharply, moving fast towards where the roads joined again.  
  
"Heh..." Mac let out as he clearly saw the little Peak 1 boss make his next route choice by going up a small ramp and over the boundary of the track onto an upper route. "He took my path... Best follow the little twerp."  
  
Sure enough that's what he did, not tracking Griff down movement for movement like a heat-seeking missile, gradually closing in on him. He followed him through jumps and narrow shortcuts through the buildings that not even the people who established the course knew existed, even under the subway tracks towards the middle of the track. Occasionally Griff would look over his shoulder but all he would see was Mac's stalking smile, and in return he'd make comments.... like the most recent one that he dished out towards the park section of the course.  
  
"How uncool, Mac!" he yelled out semi-annoyed & semi –mockingly. "You're supposed to be handling your business with Hiro, not following ME around!"  
  
"I can handle my business with him any day of the week!" Mac yelled back as he was now literally breathing down Griff's back, "but there's only one chance to win gold on a course, and I plan to take that chance to heart!"  
  
"No matter, pal! I'm still doing to win this race so you keep dreaming! Better yet, since you like seeing my back so much, why don't you take a picture at the finish line? It'll last longer!"  
  
Mac started to reply, but he looked ahead of him and Griff... and changed what he was about to say.  
  
"How about you look where you're going!?"  
  
"Huh? AHHH!"  
  
Griff quickly spun around and due to his trash-talking, he failed to realize the turn coming up and paid for it by running into it face-first. He instantly fell on his back, hating himself for both not wearing a mask and not paying attention to where he was going... and all he could hear was Mac's fading voice.  
  
"Oh, and I'll tell Allegra to take a picture of your back for me later! I'm going to miss it since I'm in front of you now! Later!"  
  
Griff quickly regained his senses as struggled to pick himself up, but by the time he got up, both Seeiah and Allegra managed to catch up and pass him. Mac, in particular, was way in front, navigating the trees and cutting his time by not taking the main route. He had a big smile on his face since he knew he was a sure shot to win now, and an even bigger smile once he saw the last big incline in front of him. Mac sped onto the main track and headed up, bracing himself for a huge uber-trick...  
  
"MMAAAACCCCCC!!!"  
  
"Uh!?" he let out, snapping his head up to see someone in the sky moving across his eyesight. Although he could barely see who it was, the trick that she was doing was enough to identify who it was.  
  
"Kaori!?"  
  
She only laughed in response as she performed her Pirouette Grind flawlessly, spinning around on the edge of her board with only one foot. Mac had to take his jump lightly as he kept his eyes on his girlfriend as she jumped off the board and started to land back on it... but something went wrong... Kaori missed her board. Her legs went to the left of her board instead of on it...  
  
"HEY!!!! KAORI!!!!"  
  
Kaori wasn't paying much attention. As she appeared to be falling to the bottom route below and definitely played with spending the rest of the competition in the hospital, she instead grabbed her board with her right and... spun it around her neck like a lawnmower blade.  
  
_What the...!? That's Psymon's Guillotine!  
_  
Indeed it was. Stealing a page right out of her 'rival's' playbook, Kaori merged her own signature move with Psymon's and although it did look a bit sloppy, it still was amazing to see. Definitely thrown off his game due to the distraction, Mac lost sight of Kaori as she smashed through a massive window to the building to his right and obviously stealing first place from him. Mac didn't realize that fact until a few seconds later as he dropped to the lower route of the track and the pushed himself.  
  
It was oddly quiet as he approached the little obstacle course. It was due partly because he forgot to put on his headphones like he does at the start of each race and partly because the only other person at this part of the course was Kaori, who just exited it and headed down the final stretch of the course. Mac let out a sigh and steadied his pace, trying not to push himself too much even though he was in second place. In a way he was a bit surprised that he was cooling down and not pushing himself like he would normally do. It sure wasn't because he was tired...  
  
_What am I doing...? Ain't I supposed to be winning this race?  
_  
Mac took a look behind him to see a glance of Allegra and Seeiah coming down from the huge drop off and then turned back to focus on the rail in front of him. He jumped on it and boosted down on it, moving as fast as he could to make sure no on else passed him. However, despite what he was trying to prevent, he wasn't thinking on preventing Kaori from winning. By the time he got to the last bumpy road to the bottom of the track, he knew why... sort of.  
  
"YATTA!!! I WON!!" Kaori shouted out while crossing the finish line, throwing her hands into the air in joy and welcoming the crowd's reaction. A few seconds later Mac followed, picking up the silver. He smirked as he got his own welcome cheer but his focus quickly went to Kaori, who was now blowing a few kisses to the crowd above her. He took himself off his board, picked it up, and walked behind Kaori, tapping her on her shoulder.  
  
"N.... nani? Oh, Mac! You saw me, ne?"  
  
"Yeah, I did. Nice race, Kaori... and nice showing off Psymon back there. I swear he better had been watching that... I can just see his face now."  
  
Kaori took a tiny pause before smiling happily.  
  
"I guess that means that you're going to by buying lunch, right?"  
  
Mac twisted his face, quickly remembering the wager he put up earlier and then nodded. "Yeah... I guess I am. Come on... Let's get on out of here."  
  
Kaori let Mac wrap an arm around her and the couple started to walk down the side passage to the main street heading downtown. Before they got far, Kaori stopped.  
  
"What's up?" Mac asked.  
  
"Um... the SSX commission does know where to drop off my prize money & stuff, right?"  
  
"...yeah... Why ask that? You know how long you've been racing with this circuit?"  
  
"Oh, I don't know..." Kaori smirked again. "Aren't you going to wait for Allegra to catch up?"  
  
Mac took a pause to think about it then looked behind him to see Allegra take a rest on the snow, just barely missing third place to Seeiah. The moment he laid eyes on her, she looked their way, and then raised an eyebrow.  
  
"Come on!" Mac called, waving at her to come. "If you're late, I'm not paying for your end of the food tab!"  
  
Allegra smirked and grabbed her board from her side and ran to join the two, just missing and eyes of Hiro. The race itself didn't mean much to him (regardless of the fact that he came in 5th), but once he stopped to confront Mac, neither he nor Kaori was in eyesight. He let himself off his board and heaved a slightly frustrated sigh  
  
"Now where did he go...?" he asked himself, crossing his arms and closing his eyes to think. After a while he looked to his right, saw tracks in the snow, and decided to follow them...  
  
---- ----  
  
End of Venue 


End file.
